En souvenir de toi
by Ylith
Summary: FINIE!Pourquoi selon moi Lara est devenue une Tomb Raider. Une jeune aristocrate coincée et mal dans sa peau, un jeune bibliothécaire féru d'archéologie et...Histoire d'une rencontre qui change une vie.
1. Miss Croft

Voilà une petite fic sur Lara Croft, ou pourquoi, selon moi, elle est devenue ce qu'elle est, une Tomb Raider ! Que les puristes ne crient pas haro sur le baudet, je n'ai pas vraiment respecté la chronologie de la vie de Lara ( il faut dire que je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose à ce sujet) mais j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible !

Sur ce, je rappelle que le personnage de Lara Croft ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Eidos (ou Crystal Dynamic, je sais que ça a changé mais bon…c'est flou ! ). Amusez vous bien !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Miss Croft**

Il y eût un craquement sinistre. Stéphane se releva d'un bond alors qu'une bande de gamins disparaissaient en riant derrière les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés retint un juron en ramassant ses lunettes qu'il venait d'écraser en s'asseyant. Il les avait retiré pour aller poser quelques livres sur le chariot parce qu'elles lui donnaient mal à la tête. Et ces sales mômes les avaient mis sur sa chaise. N'y voyant rien, il s'était assis dessus. Une des deux branches était brisée. Il les posa sur sa table et bascula sa tête en arrière. Il était fatigué. Les cours du soir à l'université, les conférences et ce boulot à plein temps à la bibliothèque du plus grand lycée de Surrey l'épuisaient. Il avait besoin de vacances.

Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge derrière le comptoir et il se redressa, souriant par habitude. Dans le flou de sa vision, il distingua la silhouette d'une jeune fille brune qui avait posé une pile de livres sur le comptoir.

- Salut, tu viens les rendre ? fit-il de son ton enjoué habituel.

Elle parut avoir un moment d'hésitation puis elle hocha la tête. Avec un sourire, il prit les livres et commença à les passer devant les lasers.

- Tu veux en renouveler quelques uns ?

- Juste celui-ci.

Il releva la tête, étonné de la chaleur de sa voix. Il aurait bien aimé voir son visage mais ses saletés de lunettes étaient foutues. Et il ne pouvait pas placer ses verres devant ses yeux pour la reluquer. Il doutait que cela lui plaise. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment poli. Les élèves du Lycée Brendigton de Timmonshire étaient tous issus de familles de la haute bourgeoisie et même de l'aristocratie, autant dire qu'ils ne se privaient pas pour utiliser leur influence envers le « petit personnel ». Tous serrés dans leur uniforme strict bleu, à cravate rouge, ils se considéraient pour la plupart comme l'élite de la nation britannique. Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux d'ailleurs. En les côtoyant, Stéphane se sentait vraiment issu de la plèbe. Mais cela ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Sans être fier de ces origines, il n'en avait pas honte. Il travaillait pour gagner sa vie et il trouvait cela normal, bien que parfois cela ne l'aurait pas gêné d'être un riche héritier. Les fins de mois étaient rarement faciles.

- Tu t'intéresses aux ouvrages d'archéologie ? fit-il en lisant le titre du livre que la jeune fille lui avait tendu.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant visiblement pas comment prendre les paroles du jeune homme.

- Je fais des études dans ce domaine, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire pour la rassurer. Si jamais tu veux que je te conseille quelques ouvrages, n'hésite pas à me demander.

Il ne sut pas si elle hocha la tête ou non mais, en tout cas, elle s'éloigna rapidement. Stéphane reprit la pile de livres pour les classer lorsqu'il sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

- Garry, grinça-t-il. Arrête de faire ça…

- Hey ! Vas-y ! Fais l'innocent ! lâcha son collègue avec un air accusateur.

Il sembla à Stéphane qu'un sourire niais s'affichait sur ses lèvres :

- Toi, on peut dire que tu caches bien ton jeu !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua sincèrement Stéphane en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

- C'est ça ! railla l'autre. Tu fais les yeux doux à la bombe du lycée et tu oses dire que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- Je quoi ?

- Fous-toi de ma gueule…grinça Garry.

- Je te signale que je ne porte pas mes lunettes, fit l'autre d'un ton hargneux. Et je ne vois pas plus loin que ça !

Il plaça son doigt à environ trente centimètres de son nez.

- Après, c'est flou…

- Et ben c'est dommage pour toi ! Parce qu'elle est carrément bien foutue la miss Croft !

- Croft ?

- Ouais, **la** Croft.

Stéphane haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Il connaissait Lord Henshingly Croft de nom comme étant un membre éminent de la haute aristocratie britannique. Pas étonnant que sa fille soit dans ce lycée…Bof. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec sa pauvre petite vie de personne du peuple pour s'intéresser à tous les mouflets des riches. Il lui avait parlé et voilà. Rien de bien important. Après tout, il était là pour renseigner les élèves. C'étaient tous des lycéens identiques pour lui.

Environ une demie heure plus tard, voyant le chariot de livres rendus s'alourdir, Stéphane se leva pour les classer.

- Fais gaffe de pas rentrer dans un mur, Lord bigleux ! railla Garry en s'esclaffant, s'attirant des regards outrées dans jeunes filles qui travaillaient plus loin.

Le jeune bibliothécaire haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, redoublant quand même d'attention pour ne pas percuter quelqu'un.

Il connaissait les rayonnages par cœur pour les avoir parcourus tant de fois. Heureusement, sa vision de près n'était pas trop mauvaise et, en plissant les yeux et en s'approchant très près des tranches des livres, il arrivait à voir leurs titres. Il entendait pouffer derrière lui. C'est clair qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air malin à coller son nez contre les couvertures des bouquins, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il avait appris à se blinder contre les remarques des fils et filles à papa.

Il était dans l'allée de biologie végétale lorsqu'il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Instinctivement, il se décala, pensant gêner. Mais la personne ne bougea pas, aussi il se retourna vers elle. Et il reconnut le flou de la jeune fille brune d'un peu plus tôt. Elle était grande, elle lui arrivait au niveau du nez alors qu'il faisait un bon mètre quatre vingt quatre. Alors comme ça elle était jolie ?...Mince. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Il entendit les murmures reprendre de plus belle derrière eux.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

Toujours sourire. Sinon ces gosses de riches pouvaient le prendre comme de l'arrogance et vous faire virer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

- Euh…commença-t-elle.

Stéphane attendit, patiemment, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Au fond de lui, il se demandait si cette fille n'était pas en train de se fiche de lui, ayant fait un pari ou autre débilité avec ses amis qui pouffaient un peu plus loin. Elle était là devant lui ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il s'attendait à truc du genre : « tu me plais » ou « tu veux pas m'embrasser ? ». On la lui avait déjà faite celle là. Les filles en question avaient toujours fait des paris là-dessus. Il ne s'était fait avoir qu'une seule fois. Et l'humiliation avait été telle qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revenir travailler. Mais il avait besoin d'argent. Alors à présent, il était en permanence sur ses gardes, cachant ses crocs sous un sourire. C'était la meilleure protection qu'il s'était faite. Les lycéens de cette école de bonne famille aimaient plus que tout faire ressentir aux autres leur supériorité. Il avait compris ça.

- Je…Je cherche un ouvrage sur… les mythologies…égyptiennes ?

Stéphane haussa un sourcil. Premièrement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Deuxièmement, c'était une affirmation ou une question ?

- Les mythologies égyptiennes ? répéta-t-il pour s'assurer.

La jeune fille sembla se raidir un instant puis elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-elle en le dépassant.

- Non mais…attend !

Elle avait déjà disparu au détour du rayonnage alors que les autres se mirent à pouffer. Et Stéphane sentit bien que ces railleries n'étaient pas dirigées contre lui.

* * *

Le jeune homme regarda en fronçant le nez ses lunettes rafistolées avec du scotch. Il avait reçu sa facture d'électricité la veille au soir et il avait eu la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore augmenté. Pas question d'emmener les lunettes à réparer chez l'opticien. 

- Waoh, c'est la grande classe !

Stéphane mit ses lunettes sur son nez sans écouter les moqueries de son collègue et se leva.

- Hey ! Il y a plein d'entrées là ! grogna l'autre alors que les élèves attendaient devant le comptoir.

- Eh bien tu vas te débrouiller, champion, répliqua le jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs avec un sourire cruel. Lord bigleux va finir le boulot qu'il a laissé en plan hier soir.

Il n'écouta pas les beuglements de Garry et rejoignit le calme des rayonnages. Là, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en commençant à fouiller dans les livres à classer dans son chariot. Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Il rangea quelques ouvrages. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit de nouveau ces murmures suivis de rires à voix basse. Il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille longer le rayonnage, ses yeux suivant les tranches des livres. Et il ne put détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle était vraiment belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en deux tresses qui tombaient sur sa poitrine avantageuse, mise en valeur malgré elle par la coupe de l'uniforme. Ses jambes longues et parfaitement galbées étaient fines et pâles sous la jupe courte et plissée de l'uniforme. Son visage était finement dessiné, ses sourcils fins surplombaient deux yeux noisette en amande alors que de petites mèches folles tombaient sur son front et encadraient son visage, caressant de temps à autres les lèvres pulpeuses et rose pâle. Le jeune homme suivit chacun de ses mouvements félins, subjugué, regardant les doigts fins caresser les couvertures des volumes, hésitants. Enfin, elle prit un livre qu'elle ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter.

Stéphane secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il en était sûr. C'était la jeune fille de la vieille. Pas étonnant que Garry lui ait dit qu'il avait loupé quelque chose ! Cette fille était absolument superbe ! Alors c'était elle, « Miss » Croft, la « bombe » du Lycée…Mouais, ça se tenait. Le jeune homme n'hésita qu'un bref instant. Certes, une telle beauté l'intimidait. Mais il n'était plus un gosse après tout. Et puis, l'ouvrage qu'elle avait choisi était particulièrement mauvais.

- Je te conseillerais plutôt celui là.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, comme prise en délit et lorsque Stéphane rencontra ses yeux bruns, il se sentit soudain bête. Bête et totalement ridicule. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton aussi familier, à elle qui était si…si… Il resta un peu bête, mal à l'aise, tenant le livre à bout de bras comme un débile. Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite et il vit bien qu'elle se demandait s'il se moquait d'elle ou pas. Ce jugement silencieux était une véritable torture pour le jeune homme blond qui aurait aimé rentrer à six pieds sous terre. Mais finalement, elle prit le livre et il poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

- Merci…souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers la couverture représentant le Dieu Rhâ.

- De rien, dit-il du ton le plus naturel qu'il put. A ton service.

Il fit demi tour comme un automate et retourna à son chariot. Là, il se posa un instant, ôtant ses lunettes et passant sa main sur son visage. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Bon sang, cette fille était vraiment belle !

- Dites…

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il se retourna vivement pour la voir juste devant lui.

- Ou…Oui ? fit-il avec un sourire, remettant maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je…Je voulais savoir si vous aviez « L'Origine des Temps » de Peter Growth…dit-elle d'une voix timide, sans oser lever les yeux. Je l'ai demandé à la librairie mais…

- C'est pour un exposé d'histoire ? osa-t-il.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, hochant la tête. Il voyait parfaitement son charisme, sa beauté…Mais elle lui parut soudain comme une jeune fille ordinaire, timide et mal dans sa peau. En y réfléchissant, elle était seule les fois où il l'avait vue…C'était toujours comme ça. Les gens exceptionnels étaient rarement entourés. Ils faisaient peur. Et elle ne devait pas faire exception. Une irrésistible envie de l'aider envahit Stéphane. Elle avait l'air d'être une chic fille. Et puis, peut-être arriverait-il à voir son sourire…

- Si je puis me permettre, fit-il avec un sourire, tu devrais laisser tomber Peter Growth. Ce type a des idées bien trop arrêtées et si tu tombes sur un jury qui ne l'apprécie pas, tu fonces droit dans le mur.

Il la vit ouvrir des grands yeux, étonnée. Et il se félicita lui-même pour s'être donné l'occasion de voir une de ses nouvelles expression.

- Mais…Mais…balbutia-t-elle, perdue. C'est l'un des plus grand historiens contemporains et…

- Ca ne veut pas dire que tout ce qu'il raconte vaut quelque chose, la coupa-t-il un peu sèchement. A ton âge, il faut arrêter de gober tout ce qu'on te raconte.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant les doigts fins se crisper sur les livres qu'elle tenait. Aïe ! Il s'était laissé emporter et venait de mal lui parler. Si elle allait raconter ça à son père, il était sûr de perdre sa place.

- Je suis désolé ! dit-il rapidement. Je…je ne voulais pas te…

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle en passant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Il est vrai que je crois ce qu'on me dit…Mais c'est parce qu'on m'a élevée comme ça, c'est tout.

Stéphane resta un peu perdu. Elle tentait misérablement de se justifier. Et cette attitude n'avait rien de très aristocratique.

- Alors ? dit-elle enfin en relevant ses yeux bruns vers lui. Que dois-je lire si Peter Growth m'est interdit ?

- Hein ? Ah non, tu peux le lire si tu veux, mais c'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- N'écoute pas ce minable Lara.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir un groupe de trois garçons s'avancer vers eux. Stéphane les reconnut aussitôt. C'étaient les « Kings » du Lycée, trois gosses pourris gâtés, beaux comme des dieux, pas plus bêtes que les autres, roulant en permanence des mécaniques. Et leurs richesses n'étaient pas mal non plus.

Celui qui venait de parler était Ryan Brigth. Le mec number one du Lycée. Et de la haute aristocratie britannique aussi d'ailleurs. Il vint entourer nonchalamment le cou de la jeune fille avec son bras, jetant un regard goguenard à Stéphane qui resta de marbre. Il n'avait pas intérêt de dire un mot de travers à ces gars là.

- Peter Growth est le meilleur de sa catégorie, renchérit-il. Crois moi, mon père le connaît bien.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ton père le connaît qu'il est forcément bon, répliqua la jeune fille en repoussant le bras du garçon d'une main ferme. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça.

- Allons allons, ma petite Lara, reprit l'autre en l'attrapant par la taille. Ne fais pas ta mijaurée…

- Lâche moi !

Elle lui balança son bouquin à la figure. Stéphane se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le gars regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux énormes, sa main sur son nez endolori, ses deux potes s'étant rapprochés de lui. La jeune fille quant à elle, le regardait avec colère et mépris.

- Lâchez moi ! grinça Ryan en se dégageant de l'emprise de ses amis. Tu me paieras ça Lara…

Elle haussa les épaules. L'autre serra les poings et allait faire demi tour lorsque son regard croisa celui de Stéphane.

- Ca te fait marrer ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant du jeune bibliothécaire.

- Ben…

- J'aime pas ton regard, minable, grinça l'autre. Tu te marreras moins quand mon père te feras virer.

- Arrête ! s'exclama la jeune fille en le saisissant par le bras. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Ce mec me regarde de travers !

- Et tu vas tuer tout ceux qui te regardent de travers ! Tu es vraiment malade ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Dans tes rêves. J'ai décidé que tu serais ma gonzesse et tu le seras.

Il évita de justesse un deuxième coup de livre et s'éloigna en lui voyant un baiser, suivi de ses deux amis, hilare.

- Quel…Quel…grogna-t-elle, les poings tremblants de colère.

- Abruti ? proposa Stéphane avec un sourire.

- Salaud ! finit-elle hargneusement, attirant sur eux les derniers regards qui n'y étaient pas déjà.

Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant se baisser pour ramasser le livre qu'elle avait lancé à la figure du prétendant trop entreprenant et elle le lui tendit, l'air soudain confuse :

- Désolée, je l'ai un peu abîmé…J'en rachèterai un autre…

- Non, c'est pas la peine, la rassura-t-il en prenant le livre. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui les lit de toutes façons.

Elle acquiesça doucement puis fit demi tour. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle sembla hésiter puis finalement, elle revint vers lui, sous son regard étonné.

- Vous savez…commença-t-elle. Il ne…Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter par rapport à ce qu'a dit Ryan…Que vous perdrez votre poste et tout ça…Il ne fera rien…

- Merci, répondit sincèrement Stéphane avec un sourire. Tu sais, les paroles d'un harceleur ne peuvent pas m'atteindre.

Ce fut alors qu'elle lui fit un sourire. Un tout petit sourire, certes, mais un sourire quand même. Il sentit un légère chaleur lui monter aux joues et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait rosie.

- Merci pour le livre sur l'Egypte, dit-elle enfin. Je vais passer ma soirée dessus je pense.

- Tu aurais totalement raison. Il est extra. Si tu en veux d'autres, tu sais à qui t'adresser.

- Oui, je crois que c'est bon, acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et après un petit silence :

- A demain alors.

- Ah, oui, à demain !

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna, reposant au passage un autre ouvrage qu'il devina de Peter Growth. Quand elle disparut du bout du rayonnage, Stéphane s'appuya contre les étagères et poussa un long soupir. Il se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade et que son visage le brûlait. Il secoua la tête, se trouvant idiot et totalement puéril. Il se remit au travail, murmurant pour lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Lara…Lara Croft, hein ?

* * *

Voilou! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Ca me motive! 


	2. Une sortie pas très scolaire

Voilà la suite ! Pas d'inquiétude, si la romance domine ce chapitre, l'action viendra dans le prochain ! Il me fallait un peu de temps pour expliquer les relations entre les personnages !

Sur ce, je rappelle que le personnage de Lara Croft ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Eidos (ou Crystal Dynamic, je sais que ça a changé mais bon…c'est flou ! ). Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tous ceux (ou plutôt toutes celles ! ) qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! C'est surtout pour vous que j'écris ! Bisous !

ps: je rappelle que Lara est anglaise! (pour ne pas que ça paraisse bizarre ensuite...)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une sortie pas très scolaire**

- Une sortie à Paris ?

Assise derrière le comptoir, le dos appuyé contre le pied de la table, Lara hocha la tête.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller…grogna-t-elle.

Stéphane eût un petit sourire. Plus il la connaissait, moins il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'amis. Et pourtant c'était un fait. Lara était toujours seule. Environ un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur rencontre et depuis, la jeune fille revenait tous les jours à la bibliothèque, dès qu'elle avait du temps de libre. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de se réfugier derrière le comptoir, assise à même le sol aux côtés du jeune homme. En général, elle lisait en silence. Et bien qu'il lui ait déjà proposé une chaise, elle avait toujours refusé. Stéphane se doutait bien qu'elle voulait ainsi échapper à tous ses prétendants d'un côté et ses détracteurs de l'autre. Il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Garry, quant à lui, ne cessait de loucher sur la jeune fille, ouvrant grand ses oreilles à chaque fois qu'ils se mettaient à parler. Mais pas une fois, il n'avait osé lui parler.

- Ne dis pas ça, fit Stéphane alors qu'elle levait ses yeux noisettes vers lui. Paris est une belle ville…Ca va être sympa.

- Tu parles, grinça-t-elle. Je vais avec toute ma classe voir une exposition dont mon père est le principal bienfaiteur…

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, visiblement désespérée :

- Je n'ose même pas penser à la tête des autres lorsqu'il va faire son discours…

Elle se raidit soudain :

- Si ça se trouve, il va me demander de monter avec lui sur l'estrade ! fit-elle, l'air soudain paniquée. Pas ça !

Stéphane éclata de rire alors qu'elle tournait vers lui des yeux de chien battu.

- Arrête de te faire du mouron ! dit-il enfin en tendant la main pour attraper une carte qu'une jeune fille lui tendait. Bonjour, c'est pour emprunter ?

Alors qu'il discutait avec les élèves en face de lui, il sentit le regard brun sur lui. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait cela ou non. Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre en tout cas.

- Allez, l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau tranquilles. Tu vas dans une des plus belle ville du monde ! Veinarde ! J'aimerais bien être à ta place.

- Ca ne me gênerait pas de te laisser ma place, souffla-t-elle. Me retrouver avec tous ces abrutis…Le mieux ce serait encore que tu puisses venir…

Elle s'interrompit. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore imaginer ?

- Dis…commença-t-elle. Si tu pouvais y aller…Tu irais toi ?

- Et comment ! lâcha-t-il. Si tu savais la collection d'objets d'art qu'ils ont au Louvre ! C'est génial ! J'espère bien pouvoir les voir en vrai un jour !

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle se releva, époussetant ses vêtements et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, avant de s'éloigner. Stéphane eût un petit sourire. Elle, elle avait une idée derrière la tête…

Ses soupçons furent confirmés quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le téléphone sonna et que Garry lui tendit le combiné, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Allô ? fit le jeune homme blond d'une voix rassurée.

- Monsieur Becker ?

Ouhlà ! La voix du Directeur.

- Lui-même. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Monsieur Becker, on m'a dit que vous faisiez des études en archéologie.

- Euh…Oui c'est exact…

- Parfait, vous n'ignorez certainement pas que la semaine prochaine, une de nos plus importantes font une sortie à Paris pour voir une exposition organisée par Lord Henshingly Croft. Mademoiselle Croft a demandé à ce que vous soyez du voyage pour que vous puissiez partager votre savoir avec les élèves et son père a accepté. Cela me paraît très intéressant. Il va sans dire que je vous conseille vivement d'accepter. Vous acceptez ?

- Je…euh…bien sûr, balbutia Stéphane, complètement perdu.

- Parfait. Passez à mon Secrétariat pour remplir le formulaire d'accompagnateur. Je vous attends dans les dix minutes à venir.

* * *

Le vent glacial les enveloppa dès la sortie de l'aéroport. Rapidement, les lycéens grimpèrent dans le car prévu uniquement pour eux. A l'entrée du véhicule, Stéphane les comptait alors que les professeurs discutaient avec le chauffeur. Lara monta et lui fit un petit sourire. Il le lui rendit avec un petit hochement de tête. Il avait eu du mal à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus juste après, elle lui avait expliqué que le voyage serait bien plus marrant s'il était là. Et elle lui avait certifié que cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Son père se pliait toujours à ses quatre volontés. Alors, pour une fois, elle s'était servie de cette influence.

Les professeurs s'installèrent sur les sièges restants et Stéphane préféra descendre à côté du chauffeur. Celui-ci ne cessait de pester contre les automobilistes qui conduisaient de manière chaotique. Cela paraissait d'autant plus chaotique au jeune homme, qu'ils conduisaient à droite ! Ah ces Français !

- C'est la première fois que vous venez à Paris ?

- Oui, répondit Stéphane un peu surpris d'entendre l'homme s'exprimer dans sa langue. C'est même la première fois que je viens en France.

- Ah je vois ! fit le chauffeur en riant. Faites attention en traversant les rues !

Il jura dans sa langue natale et enfonça son klaxon alors qu'une voiture lui faisait une queue de poisson.

- Quel imbécile !

- Vous parlez bien anglais, si vous me permettez cette remarque, dit le jeune homme. Vous n'avez presque pas d'accent.

- C'est parce notre compagnie est spécialisée dans le transport de touristes anglophones, répondit l'homme d'une trentaine d'années en souriant. Et vous, au fait, d'où venez vous ?

- Timmonshire, Surrey. Nous sommes du Lycée de Brendigton.

- C'est un lycée privé ça non ?

- Oui et même un des meilleurs, ajouta Stéphane en souriant.

- Alors ce sont tous des futurs patrons de grandes entreprises ? glissa le chauffeur avec un sourire.

Stéphane d'abord étonné se mit à rire.

- Je pense, concéda-t-il en hochant la tête. Ils sont tous issus de hautes familles en tout cas.

- Et vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Je dis « et vous ? » répéta l'homme en le regardant de côté. Pardonnez moi si je me trompe mais vous m'avez tout l'air d'un bon gars d'une famille moyenne. Pas comme tous ces autres cols montés !

- Je suis bibliothécaire dans le lycée, avoua le jeune homme alors qu'un sourire de victoire se dessinait sur les lèvres du chauffeur. Je ne suis qu'un accompagnateur dans ce voyage.

- Donc ils vous relèguent à fond de cale avec le petit peuple ! finit l'autre en éclatant de rire.

Stéphane se contenta de sourire. Cet homme n'avait pas tort. Il ne se sentait pas à place avec les autres professeurs en manteau de fourrure ou costumes trois pièces. Il était bien mieux sur un fauteuil inconfortable aux côtés d'un chauffeur un peu rustre mais terriblement loquace. Ils finirent le voyage en parlant de tout et de rien. Et lorsque que tous furent sortis du bus, le chauffeur interpella Stéphane :

- C'est moi qui vous emmènerai vous balader dans Paris demain. Tenez, ma carte, si vous voulez me joindre ou s'il y a un changement de programme. Je m'appelle Léo Bosson.

- Merci.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de papoter avec vous. C'est la première fois que je vois un Anglais sans balai dans le…Enfin, vous m'avez compris.

- Et moi c'est la première fois que je vois un Français…Et vous êtes totalement comme je l'imaginais : terriblement râleur.

- Eh ouais ! fit l'autre en éclatant de rire. Ma femme me dit que j'ai un caractère de cochon ! C'est peut être vrai ! Allez, à plus !

Les portes se refermaient et Stéphane fit un petit signe de la main au chauffeur qui conduisit son bus sur la voie publique à grand renfort de coups de klaxon.

- A peine arrivé et déjà un nouvel ami…Tu es un monstre de sociabilité.

Stéphane se retourna pour voir une Lara frissonnante dans son manteau de fourrure à côté de lui. Il lui sourit :

- On s'entend bien avec les gens de son milieu Miss Croft, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Un voile de douleur passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Au ton de sa voix, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il décida de continuer dans son jeu. Quitte à être idiot, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? déclara-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux candides. Cela vous va à ravir ! Mon dieu, miss, mais vous allez salir vos si jolies chaussures ! Laissez moi vous porter !

- Qu…

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il la souleva du sol, remarquant pour lui même combien elle était légère. Son action eût l'effet escompté : la jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Arrête idiot ! lâcha-t-elle. Pose moi !

- A vos ordres princesse ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en la reposant. Laissez moi cependant porter votre glorieux sac !

- Ca je veux bien, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il ne comprit que lorsqu'il souleva le sac de terre.

- Purée ! grogna-t-il en attrapant les anses à deux mains. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là dedans ! Ca pèse trois tonnes !

- C'est bien pour ça que j'accepte que tu le portes ! fit-elle en riant. Allez plus vite porteur !

- Oui Mamzelle ! clama-t-il en la suivant d'un pas dandinant, le sac battant entre ses jambes alors que la jeune fille riait aux éclats.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sentirent alors sur eux le regard des professeurs.

* * *

Paris était vraiment une belle ville. Si on oubliait les voitures et la pollution. Enfin, les jardins de Versailles et le Louvre étaient si grands qu'ils y passèrent des journées entières. Stéphane jouait véritablement le rôle d'accompagnateur. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit le Directeur, personne ne lui demandait jamais rien sur les œuvres d'art ou les objets issus de fouilles. En réalité, personne ne se préoccupait de lui mis à part Lara. Quand ils avaient quartier libre, la jeune fille l'accompagnait de nouveau à l'intérieur du musée où il passait pratiquement l'intégralité de ses pauses déjeuners. Et là, elle l'écoutait parler des objets, des techniques de fouilles, des anciens dieux et démons. Elle l'aidait parfois à prendre des photos ou des notes.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il au bout du quatrième jour alors qu'ils étaient en ville pour s'acheter un sandwich.

- Tout ça quoi ? fit-elle en mordant à belle dents dans un jambon beurre.

- Je ne sais pas, il me semble que les boutiques parisiennes doivent être plus attrayantes pour une jeune fille de dix sept ans qu'un musée où on ne voit que des momies et des vieux bouts de tissus.

- Mais les momies et les vieux bouts de tissus peuvent devenir très attrayants si on raconte leur histoire, Monsieur Becker, dit-elle avec un sourire. Beaucoup plus que ceux vendus dans les boutiques parisiennes.

- Nan ? fit-il d'un air faussement horrifié. Ils vendent des momies dans les boutiques en France !

- Idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing et en éclatant de rire. Je te parle des bouts de tissus.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans un parc. Il y avait pas mal de monde, des chiens et des enfants aussi.

- Enfin, je trouve cela plutôt flatteur pour moi, remarqua Stéphane.

- Tu peux, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu racontes magnifiquement bien.

Touché, il posa ses yeux clairs sur elle alors qu'elle se battait avec un bout de cornichon. Ces derniers temps, elle souriait beaucoup plus…Et elle était si différente en dehors de l'école…Plus féminine, plus…accessible.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, légèrement gênée par ce regard fixe.

- Hein ? Oh rien, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Je me disais que c'était bien la première fois qu'on me trouvait intéressant.

- Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que les gens disent sur toi, déclara-t-elle en froissant le papier de son sandwich. Tu vaux plus que la plupart des gars de ma classe.

- Heureusement ! remarqua-t-il en riant. J'ai quand même quatre ans de plus que vous !

- L'âge n'a rien à voir là dedans, dit-elle en lançant sa boulette dans une poubelle située à trois mètres de là. Yes ! Panier !

Elle se retourna vers lui et posa son index sur le front du jeune homme qui se pétrifia, étonné :

- C'est là que c'est bien mieux ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle se leva en époussetant son vêtement des miettes qui y étaient tombées. Puis elle se tourna vers lui toujours assis sur le banc la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Eh bien Monsieur Becker ! fit-elle avec un sourire. Vous avez l'intention de prendre racines ? Je vous rappelle qu'une vieille dame de plus de deux mille ans vous attend.

- Bah elle pourra attendre quelques minutes de plus, répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Elle oui, mais moi non, lâcha-t-elle en soufflant dans ses mains. Je vais geler sur place.

Stéphane ne se rendit même pas tout à fait compte de son geste. Soulevant un pas de son manteau, il le passa autour de la jeune fille qui se pétrifia un faible instant. Et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation d'être un ver de terre face à un splendide papillon. Il allait s'excuser et se retirer, dévoré par la honte, quand il sentit qu'elle passait son bras autour de sa taille pour se rapprocher de lui et pour qu'il puisse refermer un peu plus son manteau.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire, les joues légèrement rosées. C'est mieux comme ça, j'ai plus chaud...

- Tant mieux, réussit-il à articuler.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant d'apercevoir deux chiots se courir après d'un air pataud et faire des roulés boulés dans l'herbe. Et ils éclatèrent de rire, se serrant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, pour échapper au vent glacial.

* * *

- Celle-là ?

Lara tourna sur elle-même, les volants de sa robe noire tourbillonnant dans un crissement soyeux. Stéphane n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était dans une des plus grandes boutiques parisiennes à regarder une jeune fille superbe essayer des tenues toutes plus belles (et plus chères) les unes que les autres. Il sentait sur eux les regards des autres clientes (et clients !) et il se sentait assez fier, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Alors ? répéta la jeune fille en relevant d'un geste innocent ses cheveux lâchés sur sa nuque. Comment elle est ?

Bon sang ! Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se rendre compte combien elle était attirante ! Stéphane essaya de ne pas trop la dévorer des yeux. Il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'elle le prenne pour un pervers. Cette robe noire était terriblement moulante et décolletée. Parfaite. Mais…Il n'avait pas tellement envie que tout le monde la voit comme ça.

- Tu ne veux pas mettre un peu de couleur ? proposa-t-il en lui montrant une robe rouge plus sage.

Lara prit une moue boudeuse.

- Pourquoi pas une doudoune tant que tu y es ?

- Votre petit ami veut vous cacher, intervint la vendeuse avec un grand sourire et un léger accent. Allons allons ! Votre fiancée est magnifique, reprit-elle en tapotant le bras de Stéphane. Il faut la montrer aux autres !

Lara avait viré au cramoisi alors que Stéphane souriait légèrement :

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, fit-il simplement. Je l'accompagne juste.

- Oh ! Pardonnez ma méprise, s'excusa la vendeuse.

- Ce…Ce n'est rien, souffla Lara toujours d'un joli rose. Vous…Vous pensez que c'est un peu trop osé pour une soirée mondaine ?

- Pas si vous souhaitez attirer les regards, lui dit la vendeuse avec un petit clin d'oeil entendu.

La jeune fille brune jeta un coup d'oeil à Stéphane qui resta de marbre. Lara se retourna vers la vendeuse, avec un sourire :

- Je crois que je vais en prendre une autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de capter d'autres attentions.

* * *

Assis sur les marches du Louvre, Stéphane laissait son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité du parc. Derrière lui, la voix puissante de Lord Henshingly Croft résonnait dans la grande salle de réception suivie de celle plus suave de la traductrice. Mais les rires et les applaudissements paraissaient lointains au jeune homme. D'un mouvement quelque peu irrité, il s'arracha des marches, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité des jardins. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Il en avait assez de ces nobles, ces puissants du monde. Ils avaient le don de faire couler n'importe qui, comme ils le voulaient…Juste par quelques mots.

Une heure auparavant, le père de Lara l'avait fait appelé. Il lui avait rappelé sa condition de minable petit accompagnateur et lui avait interdit d'approcher plus sa fille que nécessaire. Il avait appris que Lara et le jeune homme passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et autant dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure…

Stéphane flanqua un coup de pied rageur dans l'herbe. Plus les jours passaient, plus il s'attachait à Lara, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il savait également qu'elle était plus jeune que lui et qu'elle n'était pas de son monde. Il s'était lui-même mis en garde. Mais elle…

Un bruit de pas le tira hors de ses pensées. Lara le cherchait visiblement du regard, s'avançant doucement dans le noir. Il resta un instant immobile, la regardant avancer vers lui, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il aimait ça…Le fait qu'elle vienne à lui…Mais il se doutait bien que ça ne durerait pas. Et il fallait qu'il y mette fin rapidement.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

Elle sursauta, braquant ses yeux bruns sur lui et il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as fais peur idiot ! fit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing.

- Tu devrais être avec les autres.

Lara le regarda, d'abord un peu étonnée, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répliqua-t-il peut-être un peu sèchement. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Non, attend ! s'exclama-t-elle en le retenant par le bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence, la jeune fille ne cessant de le dévisager.

- Tu as parlé à mon père hein ? souffla-t-elle enfin. J'en étais sure, ajouta-t-elle après le silence de Stéphane. Et je suppose qu'il t'a dit de rester loin de moi ?

- Entre autres, grogna le jeune homme en serrant les mâchoires.

- Et tu vas lui obéir ?

La voix de Lara tremblait et quand il tourna ses yeux clairs, il vit les siens briller. Obéir ? On pouvait voir ça comme ça…Il avait envie de lui dire que non, qu'il faisait comme il voulait…Mais on ne voyait ça que dans les films. Ce type était son patron en quelques sortes. Et Stéphane ne manquait pas encore assez de discernement au point de se tirer lui-même une balle dans le pied.

- Regarde moi Lara, fit-il en la détachant doucement de lui et en montrant sa tenue. Je n'ai même pas une tenue de soirée correcte, juste une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Toi, tu es si belle dans cette robe. Je ressemble plus à ton majordome qu'à autre chose.

- Mais je m'en fiche ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, l'interrompit-il en reculant d'un pas malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine. Tu as une chance inouïe. Je ne veux pas la gâcher.

Lara s'immobilisa, ses yeux noisette toujours braqués sur lui, puis elle secoua la tête, baissant le regard :

- Tu es comme tous les autres, ricana-t-elle en portant la main à son front. Tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je peux ressentir.

Stéphane accusa difficilement le coup. Lui ? S'en ficher ? Non. Loin de là. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable.

- Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, réussit-il à articuler.

- Comment veux-tu que je me sente mieux, crétin ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter. Je souffre et personne ne s'en rend compte ! Ni mon père, bien trop occupé à ses affaires, ni ma mère, trop prises par ses devoirs ! Le seul avec qui je suis bien c'est toi ! Et tu me renvoies ! Comment veux-tu que je me sente bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu t'intéresses un peu à moi !

Elle s'arrêta, haletante, un peu rosée aussi par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Stéphane, quant à lui, essayait d'intégrer toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir d'un coup. Lara avait cessé de le regarder et lui tournait le dos et il devinait qu'elle attendait fébrilement un geste de sa part. Mais alors qu'il allait tendre la main pour la toucher, des cris retentirent derrière eux suivis comme par des bruits de pétards mais plus claquant et plus puissants. Avant même qu'il ait pu se retourner, Lara lui avait appuyé avec une force hors du commun sur les épaules et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux allongés sur le sol de gravier. Il tourna le regard vers elle, étonné. Le visage de la jeune fille paraissait tendu, ses yeux luisant d'un nouveau feu qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Une ombre se découpa dans la lumière de la salle un peu plus loin et le sang de Stéphane se glaça. Il s'agissait d'un homme et dans ses mains, il tenait une arme. Une prise d'otages ! Evidemment ! Avec toutes les personnalités britanniques qu'il y avait à cette réception cela faisait un sacré coup d'éclat ! L'homme rentra dans la salle après avoir précautionneusement fermé les portes fenêtres.

Il sentit Lara lui tapoter l'épaule et la suivit en rampant sur le sol. Lorsqu'ils furent caché par les haies, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement en courant, courbés jusqu'à un petit bosquet d'arbres. Là, Stéphane se laissa tomber au sol, pris d'une terrible nausée. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement. Bon sang, mais comment allaient-ils s'en sortir !

Un bruit de froufrou lui fit lever la tête et il se redressa d'un bond, faisant un demi tour sur lui-même, parfaitement gêné.

- Lara, fit-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Je me change, répliqua-t-elle, quelque peu froidement.

- Ca je l'avais compris, merci. Mais tu crois que c'est le moment de...

Un déclic se fit entendre et il se retourna brusquement. Lara revêtait une tenue noire et souple, de la même matière que celle des gymnastes. Dans son dos, un sac et dans des étuis accrochés à ses cuisses deux pistolets luisants. Une large ceinture ceignait sa taille. Elle portait ce qui ressemblait à des grenades. La jeune fille venait d'armer un de ses pistolets qu'elle rangea dans son étui, jetant un regard au jeune homme, bouche bée.

- Je…je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- Je vais les aider, répondit-elle en tressant en deux nattes ses cheveux alors lâchés.

- Mais d'où tu sors tout ça ?

- Léo les avait laissé ici au cas où. Il semblerait que son flair d'ancien agent secret soit encore aiguisé.

- Léo ! s'étrangla Stéphane. Léo, le chauffeur du bus !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lara :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me jeter là dedans sans équipements ? Je suis peut-être naïve, mais pas idiote.

Elle tira un coup sec sur ses gants de cuir noirs et braqua ses yeux bruns sur la figure du Louvre qui se distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité.

- Je suis de mauvais poil. Ils vont morfler.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

La suite dans pas longtemps je pense! J'ai déjà toute la trame, plus qu'à écrire! Ca fera 4 chapitres avec un épilogue (woua! quelle précision! ). J'en ferai d'autres sur Tomb Raider surement parce que j'aime beaucoup ce perso! Vous pouvez aussi lire mes autres fics qui sont un peu de la même veine ( en plus déjanté ou sadique parfois! gniark!) A bientôt!


	3. La face cachée de Lara

Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! ( -- pardon…)

Encore un chapitre (et un petit prologue !) et cette fic sera finie ! Merci pour tous les encouragements reçus ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'ai mis à jour mon profil pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mes fics ! Gros bisous et bonnes fêtes à tous !

Sur ce, je rappelle que le personnage de Lara Croft ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Eidos (ou Crystal Dynamic, je sais que ça a changé mais bon…c'est flou ! ). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : La face cachée de Lara**

Stéphane l'attrapa par le bras en la forçant à s'accroupir à côté de lui :

- Non mais tu es malade ?! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire face à des gars armés qui retiennent des dizaines d'otages ?!

- Je vais m'introduire dans les gaines d'aération à partir de la gouttière située à l'angle du bâtiment sud qui ne doit pas encore être surveillé. A partir de là, je neutralise un par un tous les types que je rencontre, je sème la panique dans leur rang jusqu'à ce que ce soit assez le bazar pour que la police intervienne. Aux détonations entendues tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas de la frime, ils sont bien armés et doivent être au moins une dizaine. Si je veux réussir, j'ai intérêt à me bouger avant qu'ils ne contrôlent tout l'extérieur. Tu me laisses passer ?

Le jeune homme la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il devait être en train de rêver. Forcément. Ce n'était pas possible. Toujours pétrifié, il regarda Lara enfoncer un écouteur dans son oreille.

- Léo ? Je suis vers la fontaine de…OK. Le champ est libre jusqu'à la gouttière ?...D'ac. Je fonce.

Stéphane ne lâcha pas sa prise. Il devait l'arrêter. Coûte que coûte.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, gronda-t-il.

- Tiens ? Je t'intéresse maintenant ? ironisa-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Cesse de dire des âneries, grinça-t-il en serrant plus fort ses doigts sur son bras. Tu te prends pour Rambo ou quoi ? Ces types sont des pros !

Lara se dégagea brutalement et se redressa. Vêtue et armée ainsi, elle semblait soudain plus menaçante.

- Léo m'entraîne en cachette depuis l'âge de mes dix ans. Je suis aussi douée qu'eux. Je ne risque rien. En plus, Léo me guide. Il a piraté le système de vidéo surveillance.

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Stéphane en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?!

- Je te conseille de ne pas bouger d'ici. La police va bientôt arriver.

Et elle disparut dans l'obscurité. Stéphane resta quelques secondes à retourner la situation dans sa tête. Possibilité numéro un : c'était un rêve et donc il ne risquait rien à y aller. Possibilité numéro deux : il délirait et dans ce cas également, aucun risque. Mis à part celui de finir dans un asile de fous. Possibilité numéro trois, bien moins marrante, tout cela était réel…Et là, il pouvait se faire tuer. Mais Lara aussi. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle arrivait au sommet de la gouttière. Elle avait été chat dans une vie antérieure ? En essayant de la suivre, il se cogna le genou dans le métal et il vit aussitôt sa tête apparaître par-dessus la gouttière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! souffla-t-elle.

- Je viens avec toi, répliqua Stéphane en manquant de lâcher prise.

- Pas question ! Tu vas nous faire repérer et tout mettre par terre !

- Je ne vais pas te laisser…

Cette fois ci, il glissa véritablement. Une poigne digne d'Hercule le retint par le poignet et l'aida à atteindre le toit. A bout de souffle, il resta assis à la regarder. Elle semblait réfléchir activement sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ces types sont armés, finit-elle par dire.

- Je sais.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Je sais.

- Tu peux te faire tuer.

- Toi aussi.

- Moi, c'est mon boulot.

- Non, répliqua Stéphane en se relevant. Toi, ton boulot, c'est d'aller en cours, de porter des robes superbes et de leur montrer à tous ce dont tu es capable avec ta cervelle. C'est ça, ton avenir. Et certainement pas de brandir des flingues à tort et à travers. Ca te va pas du tout.

Il vit un léger voile passer sur son visage mais elle détourna le regard.

- Viens pas te plaindre si tu es blessé, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis un grand garçon. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Elle haussa les épaules et se coula dans l'obscurité du mur. Stéphane crut qu'il allait mourir de frayeur en la suivant. Elle les fit longer la façade sur une corniche d'une vingtaine de centimètres d'épaisseur située à environ cinq mètres du sol. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout, elle le tira vivement au sol à côté d'elle. Il se cogna violemment de genou et retint un juron. Au dessous d'eux, deux types cagoulés passaient dans l'allée, fusils mitrailleurs en main. Ca c'était sûr…Ils n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler…Mais pourquoi avaient-ils attaqué maintenant ?! Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre qu'ils soient partis non ?!

Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Lara se hissait sur la corniche d'une fenêtre deux mètres plus haut. Mais comment faisait-elle ça ?! Elle avait des muscles de Schwartzeneger ou quoi ?! Il chassa vite cette image écoeurante de sa tête alors que la fenêtre s'ouvrait sans résistance sous les doigts de fée de la jeune fille brune. Dégainant ses deux flingues avec un aplomb qui effraya Stéphane, elle sauta lestement à l'intérieur et le silence tomba sur lui. Il attendit des secondes qui lui parurent interminables, le regard levé vers cette fenêtre, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ? Enfin, elle reparut et lui tendit la main. Soulagé, il sauta pour l'attraper et se hissa par la fenêtre avec autant de grâce qu'un phoque sur une montagne de graviers. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, son regard se posa sur le corps étendu un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Et son sang se glaça.

Des dizaines de scénario passèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il la regardait tirer le corps derrière une tenture et détacher la radio qu'il portait à la ceinture.

- On y va, murmura-t-elle en passant côté de lui.

Mais Stéphane ne bougea pas. Il était pétrifié. Oui, tout simplement pétrifié. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

- Tu…Tu l'as tué ? souffla-t-il, toujours immobile.

- On en parlera plus tard, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil au bout du couloir. Il faut qu'on dégage avant que…

- Tu l'as tué ? répéta Stéphane plus fort, les poings serrés.

Il tourna ses yeux clairs vers elle pour rencontrer son regard légèrement intrigué. Elle paraissait si froide, si calme…Une autre. C'était une autre.

- Et si je dis oui ? répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

La gifle claqua dans le couloir désert. Stéphane ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle alors qu'il serrait sa main douloureuse du coup infligé. La jeune fille était figée, sa joue commençant à rougir de douleur alors que le sang quittait le reste de son visage. Comment avait-elle pu… ?

- Mais qui es-tu ?! hurla-t-il soudain en la saisissant par les épaules pour la secouer alors qu'elle levait un regard brillant vers lui. Qui es-tu pour prendre ainsi des vies ?!

Elle le regardait et il lui semblait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa colère. Alors c'était ça ? C'était elle la vraie Lara ? Impossible ! Non, pas comme ça !

- Mais réponds ! Réponds bon sang !

D'un seul coup, les yeux bruns se durcirent. Il crut qu'elle allait répondre, essayer de le frapper, qui sait, peut-être même lui coller un pruneau dans le ventre, au point où il en était…Mais elle le tira violemment vers elle, les faisant pénétrer dans une petite salle où le panneau « interdit au public » était accroché. Là, elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et de l'autre, elle saisit un de ses pistolets. Et voilà ! On y était ! Il ferma les yeux, le sang battant contre ses tempes. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point là ?... Dire qu'il avait cru un instant qu'elle était fragile…N'importe quoi…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et s'éloignèrent. Lara ôta doucement sa main de la bouche de Stéphane qui se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas, la main sur le visage. Un lourd silence s'installa sur eux. Il sentait le regard brun sur sa nuque mais ne voulait pas la regarder. Car si jamais il posait ses yeux sur elle, ce ne serait qu'un regard empli de pitié et de dégoût. Et malgré tout ce qui l'assaillait à présent, il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses yeux là. Non. Pas à elle.

* * *

- Endormis ?

Lara acquiesça en lui montrant une balle. Cela ressemblaient plutôt à de petites seringues, du genre de celles que l'on voyait dans les reportages animaliers pour endormir les fauves. Accroupis juste sous le toit dans une sorte de faux plafond, elle avait ouvert un de ses pistolets.

- Ce sont des balles paralysantes, expliqua-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

Stéphane poussa un soupir intérieur. Bon, c'était moins pire que ce qu'il ne pensait. Au moins, elle n'était pas criminelle…Voyant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, il la regarda à son tour, dur :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des excuses, lâcha-t-il. Je n'approuve pas du tout ce que tu fais.

- Ca justifie de me frapper ? releva-t-elle hargneusement.

- Ca n'a pas du t'arriver souvent, répliqua-t-il rudement. C'est une technique radicale pour remettre les idées en place.

Elle ne répondit rien mais il vit ses traits se crisper. Ils n'iraient pas loin comme ça. Cela finirait mal. Stéphane le sentait. Il la suivrait pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée et puis…Il devrait prendre une décision. Définitive cette fois-ci.

* * *

La suite arriva si vite qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il suivait Lara dans un couloir, pas feutrés, lorsque deux hommes avaient jailli de nulle part, braquant sur eux leurs armes. Les détonations avaient fusés telles des coups de tonnerre à ses oreilles alors qu'il plongeait au sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Il avait relevé les yeux et avait vu Lara. Un instant, il n'y avait pas cru. Elle avait couru droit sur leurs assaillants et fait un bref écart de côté, prenant soudain élan sur le mur. Se propulsant latéralement dans les airs, elle n'avait pas une seconde quitté leurs ennemis des yeux. Et les avait liquidés avec une facilité déconcertante en plein vol. Stéphane essayait de reprendre ses esprits alors que la jeune femme fouillait les corps endormis des hommes. Une arme vivante. Aucun autre terme ne lui venait à l'esprit.

La douleur dans son épaule droite arriva une fraction de seconde avant la détonation à ses oreilles. Il eût l'impression que son bras se détachait de son corps alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.

- Stéphane ! hurla Lara, recroquevillée dans le recoin d'une fenêtre. Ne reste pas là !

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. La souffrance électrifiait tout son corps alors que son sang se répandait sur le marbre glacé. Des bruits de pas derrière lui et des voix masculines.

- Sors de là salopard ! hurla un homme armé d'une mitraillette pointée vers Lara alors qu'un autre maîtrisait Stéphane en lui bloquant le bras dans le dos, s'asseyant sur lui.

- Celui là n'est pas armé, annonça-t-il alors que le jeune homme blond se mordait la bouche jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de nouveau.

- On tient ton pote ! cria l'autre. Sors de là ou on le bute !

Silence dans le couloir. L'esprit de Stéphane était trop embrouillé pour qu'il puisse répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait-là ? Où était-il d'ailleurs ? C'était quoi cet endroit ? Et ces types ? Qui ?

- Tu vas sortir oui ?!

Le claquement assourdissant de la mitraillette se répercuta dans le couloir dans un bruit assourdissant, chaque balle percutant le mur le faisant exploser dans un nuage blanc. Il y eût alors un bruit de verre brisé et les hommes hurlèrent de nouveau.

- Il a sauté ! Ce salopard, il a sauté par la fenêtre !

- Mais on est au deuxième étage !

- Y a personne en bas !

- Descendez ! hurla le chef. Descendez et trouvez moi cet enflure !

Stéphane ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi il avait si froid ?...C'était quoi ce liquide poisseux qui mouillait sa chemise ?...

- On fait quoi de celui là ? Il s'est évanoui on dirait.

- Dans la grande salle, avec les autres. Mets le un peu à l'écart. Et garde le en vie, faut l'interroger. Je veux en savoir plus sur ce mec !

* * *

La violente douleur à son bras le laissait dans le brouillard. Mais il avait assez repris connaissance pour savoir qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse l'endormi. Les deux gars qui gardaient l'entrée de la grande salle n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler et il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils viennent l'interroger à l'ancienne. Au centre de la salle, tous les invités, ainsi que les profs et les élèves, étaient assis par terre, serrés les uns contre les autres, et quelques sanglots se faisaient entendre. Ils avaient l'air de tous bien aller…Mais que voulait ces types ? Ils étaient anglophones en plus…Un groupe de réfractaires qui les auraient suivis jusqu'ici ?...Si c'était vraiment le cas, ils étaient fous.

- Il perd beaucoup de sang, souffla une voix féminine au dessus de son oreille.

- Il faut serrer un peu plus le garrot, répondit une voix masculine cette fois ci que Stéphane reconnut comme celle de cet horrible professeur de littérature qui ne lui avait jamais adressé autre chose qu'un regard de mépris. Bon sang, ces salops lui ont vraiment tiré dessus !

- La ferme ! hurla soudain une autre voix en s'approchant à grands pas. Encore un mot et vous finissez comme lui, OK ?!

La femme retint un sanglot. Stéphane essaya de réfléchir rapidement malgré sa douleur au bras. Ces types ne plaisantaient pas. S'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ils les liquideraient, sans aucun doute. Rien que dans cette salle, ils étaient six, armés de mitraillettes. Ils ne cessaient de se parler dans leurs talkies-walkies, certainement pour donner des infos aux autres dehors. Et Lara dans tout ça ? Où était-elle ? Stéphane ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Avait-elle sauté par la fenêtre ? Etait-elle tombée à ses côtés ? Aucune idée. Des pas s'approchèrent soudain de lui et on le saisit sans ménagement sous les bras. Il se mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche déjà en sang pour ne pas hurler.

- Allez vous deux, retournez avec les autres ! beugla une voix, certainement à l'attention de ses deux soigneurs.

- Pose le là.

Stéphane sentit qu'on l'asseyait lourdement sur une chaise et il reçut soudain un saut d'eau glacé sur la figure. Il happa l'air, choqué par le froid et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, en crachotant.

Face à lui se tenait une sorte de soldat en vêtement kaki, une casquette vissée sur la tête. Il était encadré de deux autres types armés. Stéphane se surprit à penser qu'il ne restait donc plus que trois mercenaires pour encadrer les civils…Rien dont Lara ne pouvait venir à bout. Si elle arrivait tout de suite.

- Hello garçon, commença le chef d'une voix profonde. Bien dormi ?

Stéphane se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était tout simplement terrifié. Et pas du genre à tenir tête à un mec armée comme tous ces héros télévisés. Non. Il avait une vie et il y tenait, même si elle était ridiculement étriquée.

- Bien, bien, continua l'autre. Tu vas pouvoir me dire qui tu es et ce que tu fichais là haut.

- Je…je m'appelle Stéphane Becker et je suis bibliothécaire au lycée de Surrey. Je…J'accompagne le groupe…

- Un bibliothécaire hein ? releva l'homme avec un sourire mauvais. Et pourquoi tu étais là haut, monsieur le rat ?

- Je…Je cherchais un élève…

Le poing le percuta en plaine figure le faisant chuter de sa chaise. Dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppa il entendit des cris d'effrois et des sanglots. On le rassit sans ménagement sur sa chaise et il eût droit à une seconde douche glacée pour le réveiller. Il secoua la tête, sentant le sang couler de sa bouche le long de son cou, la douceur lui déchirant la mâchoire.

- Arrête de me mentir merdeux, gronda le soldat l'air mauvais. Ton pote n'avait rien d'un élève. Trois de mes gars ont disparu et à mon avis, tu y es pour quelque chose. Où est ton pote ?

Le jeune homme blond essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Le verre de ses lunettes cassées lui rentrait dans les joues ajoutant encore une douleur supplémentaire qui semblait dérisoire face aux autres. Soudain, il vit une ombre furtive se glisser derrière les grandes colonnes de la salle. Etait-ce… ? Tout cela disparut lorsque le deuxième coup de poing fit valser ses lunettes a loin, lui écrasant de nouveau sa mâchoire déjà en miettes. Cette fois-ci, il entendit clairement des cris et des pleurs. Des voix s'élevèrent pour protester aussitôt étouffées par des beuglements et des coups de feu tirés en l'air. Dans le silence de mort, Stéphane fut assit une nouvelle fois sur la chaise.

- Je ne suis pas très patient garçon, susurra le soldat. Je répète : où est ton pote ?

Stéphane eut un léger sourire en voyant des formes s'agiter derrière les trois types. Enfin. Pas trop tôt.

- Juste là, répondit-il en montrant une direction dans leur dos.

Les trois eurent l'air surpris et se retournèrent par réflexe. Stéphane n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Rassemblant les forces qui lui restaient, il balança son pied dans le visage du chef qui s'écroula sur le sol alors qu'un des deux types s'effondrait après une détonation. Le jeune homme blond saisit la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le dernier gars. Il resta là, pantelant, alors que le chef au sol portait la main à son arme. Mais une ombre s'abattit sur lui et une détonation éclata aux oreilles de Stéphane qui grimaça. Des mains vinrent alors le soutenir et il vit deux yeux noisette brillant le regarder par la fente d'une cagoule noire.

- Juste à temps, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je sais…

La radio du chef grésilla et la voix paniquée d'un soldat demandant des nouvelles se fit entendre. Stéphane vit le regard de Lara s'obscurcir alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

- Fais-les sortir par la porte là bas, lui dit-elle en le regardant de nouveau. Le passage est libre et la police devrait bientôt arriver. Je vais essayer d'occuper les derniers types en les attendant et pour ne pas qu'ils vous tombent dessus.

Elle l'observa rapidement, l'air inquiète :

- Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Pas de problème ! fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui prit la main pour en embrasser la paume puis se précipita vers une porte où elle disparut. Stéphane était comme dans un état second. Il ne sentait pas la douleur. L'adrénaline, très certainement. Cela disparaîtrait très vite, il le savait. Il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Lara masquée, personne ne l'avait reconnue. Cela valait mieux d'ailleurs ! Il s'avança d'un pas, essuyant d'un revers tremblant de la main le sang qui coulait de s bouche.

- Ecoutez moi, dit-il de la voix la plus forte qu'il put à l'amas flou qui se trouvait devant lui. Nous allons sortir par cette porte, là bas. La police nous attend dehors. Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que d'autres types arrivent.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, une fusillade résonna soudain dans le couloir. Ce fut comme un déclic. Tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie. Certains professeurs formèrent un cordon pour calmer les élèves et éviter qu'ils ne se piétinent et peu à peu, la salle se vida. Les coups de feu ne cessaient pas à l'extérieur. Stéphane s'était mêlé aux professeurs pour essayer de clamer la foule terrorisée. Soudain, deux portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en fracas et des hommes lourdement armés et vêtus de bleu foncé déboulèrent, arme au poing.

- Nous sommes les forces spéciales françaises, fit l'un d'eux d'une voix forte avec un accent prononcé. nous vous demandons de garder votre calme, nos hommes vos attendent à l'extérieur. Gardez votre calme. Nous sommes des forces spéciales françaises.

A ces mots, Stéphane sentit ses forces le quitter. Il allait s'écrouler sur le sol lorsque deux bras puissants le retinrent.

- Allez mon gars, fit la vois du professeur de littérature à son oreille. Tenez bon.

Le jeune home blond essaya tant bien que mal de tenir sur ses jambes alors que l'homme faisait signe au policier qui s'approcha au petit trot.

- Ce garçon a besoin de soins.

Notre équipe de secours se trouve dehors, le rassura le policier.

- Le chef…souffla Stéphane. Là…

Il montra l'homme encore au sol du doigt.

- Endormi…ajouta-t-il. Ils sont encore…dizaine…Une jeune fille…pas avec eux…

Il fut saisit par une violente quinte de toux et se mit à cracher du sang. Deux policiers vinent soudain le soutenir pour le porter au dehors. Seuls les coups de feu et des cris en français résonnaient à ses oreilles alors qu'on lui appliquait un masque sur la bouche. Des lumières dansantes rouges au dessus de lui… Une silhouette…Une main dans la sienne…Puis, le noir.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

****

Vilà vilà !

Dernier chapitre très bientôt ! Chapitre 4 : le temps des décisions


	4. Le temps des décisions

Tadaaaam !! Enfin le dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir ! J'espère que la fin vous plaira !

Sur ce, très bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : le temps des décisions**

Stéphane se réveilla sans grande surprise dans une chambre d'hôpital française. Les infirmières lui apprirent rapidement qu'il avait dormi deux jours à cause de la lourde opération qu'il avait subie à la mâchoire mais aussi à l'épaule. Néanmoins, la balle avait été extraite et le médecin lui assura qu'avec une bonne rééducation, il pourrait se servir de son bras tout à fait convenablement. Cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas transporté de joie. Loin de là. Une bonne rééducation ? Pourquoi pas. Mais qui paierait ? Il n'avait déjà pas de quoi payer les frais d'hôpitaux, alors il n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir s'offrir une rééducation. La solution s'offrit d'elle-même. Un homme pénétra dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tard. Et à sa façon de parler, il reconnut aussitôt un britannique.

- Monsieur Becker, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! fit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Je suis Mark Orvel, avocat.

- Un avocat ? souleva Stéphane en serrant la main tendue.

- Oh oui, rien de grave rassurez vous, continua l'autre avec un sourire en s'asseyant à côté de son lit. Je suis venu, disons, discuter un peu avec vous.

Stéphane haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'un avocat pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

- Pardonnez-moi, commença-t-il, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vos services en ce moment.

- Je suis au service de Lord Henshingly Croft à vrai dire, glissa l'autre.

Ah. Voilà que ça commençait à devenir un peu plus clair.

- Je vois…

- Oh ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais tous les élèves ont été rapatriés sains et saufs, un peu choqués, certes mais rien de bien grave, et il ne reste plus que vous encore ici.

Stéphane ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'écoutant débiter son baratin plus vite qu'un commentateur de foot de la radio. Il n'allait certainement pas tarder à lui présenter la « requête » de ce cher Lord.

- Comme vous avez beaucoup fait pour les élèves et leurs professeurs, l'école, et Lord Henshingly Croft, ont décidé de prendre à leur charge le rapatriement et vos soins hospitaliers, dans leur intégralité !

Ben voyons. Trop beau pour être vrai. Depuis quand les riches étaient-ils reconnaissant de quoique ce soit ? Depuis quand les ducs et autres se préoccupait-il de la vie des larbins ?

- Je suppose que lorsque vous dites « l'école et Lord Henshingly Croft », il ne s'agit que du second n'est-ce pas ? fit Stéphane avec un léger sourire.

L'avocat se tut net, comme coupé dans son élan.

- J'en étais sûr, railla le jeune homme blond en portant la main aux bandages qui lui entouraient la tête. Et qu'est-ce qu'il demande en échange ? Que je ne revois plus sa fille ?

L'homme parut alors légèrement gêné. En plein dans le mille. Ces riches étaient d'un prévisible affligeant. Ils le dégoûtaient. Tous. Mais sa révulsion était bien pire envers lui-même à cet instant.

- Inutile de gaspiller votre salive, déclara-t-il en voyant l'avocat prêt à défendre sa cause. Je n'ai pas les moyens de refuser cette offre. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon bras.

- Bien, parfait ! s'exclama l'avocat en se levant et en lui tendant la amin. Je savais bien que l'on pouvait s'entendre à l'amiable.

Stéphane ignora la main tendue et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, en direction de la fenêtre. L'homme parut surpris mais il salua rapidement et sortit.

Il avait fait le bon choix. Oui, le choix le plus raisonnable. Il n'aurait jamais pu récupérer son bras sinon. Et puis…Lara était une fille bien, elle trouverait vite quelqu'un. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il y avait beaucoup de filles sympas là dehors. Oui. C'était la bonne solution. La seule…

* * *

Sur les bons conseils du médecin, et accessoirement du Lord, Stéphane commença sa rééducation en France. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, six mois s'écoulèrent. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et même plus. Ce qui était certain, c'est que le père de Lara n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il remette les pieds en Angleterre. Il avait même demandé à un éminent professeur d'archéologie de prendre contact avec le jeune homme, une véritable aubaine. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bourré d'énergie et qui racontait l'histoire mieux que personne. Ils passèrent de longues heures dans plusieurs musées, Stéphane buvant littéralement ces paroles. De fil en aiguille, il réussit à se faire accepter comme assistant, et au bout d'une année, il était définitivement adopté, touchant même un petit salaire. Il avait obtenu ce poste après avoir tiré du pétrin le professeur lors d'une excursion de deux semaines en Egypte, où ce dernier l'avait emmené pour lui faire plaisir. Autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette promotion ! 

Il avait commencé à suivre des cours de français et savait se débrouiller. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner en Angleterre. Certes, son pays natal lui manquait, mais ici, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être une bouse sur pattes. Non, il était quelqu'un de normal. Un étudiant étranger, rien de plus. Mais ce qui lui manquait plus que tout, c'était Lara. Depuis la fusillade, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Et bien que ce soit contradictoire, il n'essayait pas d'en obtenir. Cela n'aurait été que plus difficile pour l'oublier. Il essayait pourtant, vainement. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, si elle continuait ses passes temps étranges…Si elle errait encore seule dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque…

Ce fut d'ailleurs dans une bibliothèque que lui arriva la nouvelle qui allait changer sa vie. Un matin, le professeur entra en coup de vent, attirant tous les regards. Nombreux furent ceux qui baissèrent la tête en reconnaissant l'homme excentrique, mais un petit groupe de ses plus proches collaborateurs, dont Stéphane faisait partie, le regardèrent approcher à grands pas, le cœur légèrement serré.

- Mes enfants, ça y est ! s'exclama le professeur en brandissant une liasse de papiers au dessus de sa tête. Je les ai reçus !

- Ne nous dites pas que c'est… ?commença une jeune fille, assistante comme Stéphane, la voix tremblante.

- Tout juste ! L'autorisation de faire des fouilles à Bhubaneshwar ! Le départ est prévu pour dans deux mois pétants ! Dix ans ! Dix ans que j'attends ça les enfants !

Tous se levèrent en hurlant, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. La bibliothécaire rappliqua immédiatement, rouge comme une tomate. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils ne cessaient de se sauter dans les bras les uns des autres, riant aux éclats, d'autres versant des armes de joie. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir réaliser leur rêve ! Et montrer à tous que l'archéologie n'était pas un métier du passé !

* * *

Stéphane sentit son cœur se gonfler alors qu'il mettait un pied hors de l'aéroport de Londres. L'Angleterre. Son pays. Comme cela lui avait manqué…Il laissa un instant dériver son regard sur la rue peuplée puis s'engouffra dans le métro. Il fallait qu'il passe dire au revoir à son frère avant de partir, la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il faudrait aussi qu'il récupère quelques affaires dans sa garçonnière qui devait, normalement, être encore à son nom. Enfin, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que Lord Croft s'en soit débarrassé pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Pourvu que le concierge ait conservé ses affaires… 

Son frère l'obligea à passer la nuit chez lui et Stéphane prit tôt le train du matin pour parvenir dans le Surrey aux alentours de midi. Le temps était gris et quelques gouttes tombaient sans discontinuer. L'humidité dans l'air et les odeurs le ramenèrent deux ans en arrière et il se surprit à sourire alors qu'il parcourait le chemin qu'il avait fait des centaines de fois pour entrer chez lui. Chez lui…Plus vraiment à présent. La nostalgie lui faisait aimer cet endroit. Mais c'était tout.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans une petite rue pour se rendre compte que la petite boulangerie se trouvait toujours là. Il faudrait qu'il passe dire bonjour, la mémé qui la tenait l'aimait bien. C'était à peu près la seule personne qui se souciait un minimum de lui, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait réparé son chauffage, trois ans plus tôt. Il inspira profondément, essayant de chasser ce poids sur sa poitrine. Cette ambiance était trop lourde pour ses nerfs au bout du compte. Il allait faire ce qu'il devait et partir le lus vite possible.

Des bruits de pneus crissant sur l'asphalte le firent se retourner. Et il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Là, debout sous les fines gouttelettes, se tenait Lara. Les cheveux toujours attachés en deux tresses plus longues, son cartable dans les mains, revêtant l'uniforme du lycée, elle le regardait de ses yeux noisettes brillants. Elle avança de quelques pas, ne le quittant pas su regard. Stéphane ne fit pas un geste, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches. Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faire ? Que dire ? Heureusement pour lui, elle fit le premier pas.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Salut, répondit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Comment as-tu su que j'étais rentré ?

- Je…Mon père a des contacts avec ton université, répondit-elle, un peu maladroite.

- Je vois…

Il eut un silence durant lequel seul le bruit des gouttes de pluie tombant sur les toits résonna dans la ruelle. Lara passa une mèche de cheveux mouillés derrière son oreille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je…je pensais que tu aurais voulu me voir, osa-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

- Tu t'es trompée, lâcha-t-il en serrant les poings dans ses poches. Il aurait mieux valu que tu ne viennes pas.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança fut profondément blessé. Les yeux noisettes scrutaient son visage, essayant de comprendre. Elle semblait perdue, prête à fondre en larmes. Stéphane aurait voulu s'avancer vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras…Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision. Et il avait déjà assez réfléchi à tout cela.

- Je repars dans deux jours, annonça-t-il. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Prends soin de toi.

Il lui tourna le dos et avança un peu dans la rue avant d'entendre un violent fracas. Il tourna juste la tête pour voir qu'elle avait lancé son cartable dans une poubelle qui s'était renversée sur le sol. Sur les joues de la jeune fille coulait un torrent de larmes. Mais ses yeux semblaient teintés de colère.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! hurla-t-elle alors qu'il lui faisait de nouveau face. Je…J'étais si heureuse de savoir que tu revenais…Et toi tu…tu…

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda-t-il en l'observant. A ce que je me jette dans tes bras ?

- Qu…Non…Mais…balbutia-t-elle, sans comprendre.

- Tu sais, lors de cette fusillade, j'ai vraiment eu peur, commença-t-il. Peur de mourir, de voir d'autres personnes mourir. Mais celle qui m'a le plus effrayé…C'est toi Lara.

Elle accusa difficilement le coup, et il vit ses poings se serrer. Pourtant, il continua.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sois comme ça, une sorte de machine vivante.

- Tu te trompes, commença-t-elle.

- Tu trouves ? Pourtant, tu n'étais guère différente d'eux.

- J'ai sauvé des vies ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et qui te dis qu'ils ne voulaient pas en sauver eux aussi ? trancha-t-il alors qu'elle reculait, comme frappée de plein fouet par les paroles et le ton dur qu'il avait pris. Beaucoup de criminels ont les meilleures raisons du monde d'agir comme ils le font ! Et toi, tu as agi comme eux ! Tu ne réfléchis pas quand tu sors ton flingue ! Tuée ou être tuée, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te différencie d'eux, Lara ? Tu y as pensé ? Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un divertissement pour sortir de la vie que tu détestes tant.

La jeune fille le regardait, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme une enfant prise en faute. Stéphane poussa un soupir, en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Si faible…

- Tu avais peut-être raison, continua-t-il. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un nul qui se fiche de tes émotions en fin de compte, je suis comme les autres. Mais je suis comme ça.

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Lara qui débordaient de larmes :

- Je suis un minable qui a promis à ton père de ne plus te revoir en échange de la rééducation de son bras et de son intégration dans un autre pays. Et je dois m'y tenir Lara. Je le dois. Adieu.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de la jeune femme, il lui tourna de nouveau le dos pour rejoindre son immeuble. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Des bras fins vinrent enserrer sa taille et il sentit un corps se presser contre son dos. Et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se pétrifier. Ce contact…

Des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Et une voix faible, si faible…

- Ne me laisse pas, soufflait-elle entre ses larmes. Pas toi…je t'en supplie…Ne me laisse pas toute seule…

A distance, il aurait pu résister. Il aurait su dire non. Mais là, il était trop tard. Il l'avait sentie. Il l'avait touchée. Trop tard. Déjà ses bras entourer le corps tremblant. Déjà ses doigts essuyaient les larmes. Déjà ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes.

* * *

- Tu ne regrettes pas ? 

- Non.

Elle avait dit cela en roula sous le drap pour se redresser sur ses coudes, ses cheveux bruns lâchés tombant ses yeux. D'un geste léger de la main, Stéphane glissa la mèche derrière une oreille tirant un petit rire de la jeune fille.

- Ca chatouille, fit-elle essayant de se dégager en riant.

- Tu le fais tout le temps, l'accusa-t-il d'un ton boudeur en se redressant.

- C'est pas pareil, répliqua-t-elle en se redressant à son tour, faisant tomber le drap sur sa taille. Attends, tu vas voir.

Il la regarda s'approcher de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si on lui avait dit la veille qu'ils seraient retrouvés comme ça, tous les deux, nus dans son lit, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Faire l'amour à Lara non plus d'ailleurs. Il devait rêver. Les doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux lui affirmèrent que non. Il se sentit bien.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Tu n'étais pas sensée me montrer quelque chose ?

- Si, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir, glissa-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Mais ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire ça.

- Quoi ? Me recoiffer ?

- Tes cheveux attirent mes doigts, je n'y peux rien ! s'excusa-t-elle en continuant son manège. Ils sont toujours ébouriffés et j'ai envie de les remettre dans le droit chemin !

Stéphane se mit à rire alors qu'elle essayait d'aplatir un épis. Elle pouvait toujours s'acharner, même lui, au bout de vingt-trois ans, avec du gel, n'était pas venu à bout de ses mèches rebelles. Une horreur ! Néanmoins…C'était plutôt agréable…Il se laissa couler sur les cuisses de la jeune fille qui se mit à rire :

- Dis donc, fais comme chez toi, le chahuta-t-elle.

- Merci.

Il ferma les yeux, un petit soupir de bien être passant ses lèvres, alors que les mains douces caressaient son front et ses cheveux. Tant pis pour sa promesse…Lord Henshingly Croft n'avait qu'à faire une syncope, il s'en fichait. Il se débrouillerait pour vivre sans son aide financière. Il bosserait un peu plus, voilà tout. Pour l'instant, être là lui suffisait…

Il sentit soudain les mains arrêter leur manège alors que les doigts s'attardaient derrière son oreille droite. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour rencontrer le regard étonné de Lara. Elle avait mis le temps…

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir.

- Une vieille femme m'a chopé en Egypte et m'a fait ça avant même que j'ai pu dire non, raconta-t-il en dégageant ses cheveux.

Il avait un tatouage derrière son oreille qui descendait légèrement dans son cou. A l'allure tribale, il commençait à disparaître sous les cheveux. Lara le parcourait des yeux et du bout des doigts, visiblement fascinée.

- Elle m'a rasé d'elle-même les cheveux à ce niveau là, ajouta-t-il en riant. Tu t'imagines comme j'étais content quand je m'en suis rendu compte !

- Ca signifie quelque chose de particulier ?

- C'est la marque des serviteurs des Dieux, lui apprit-il. Je préfère prendre cela comme une appartenance aux serviteurs de l'Histoire. J'apporterai bientôt ma pierre à l'édifice, tu verras !

- Mesdames et messieurs, voici le nouvel Indiana Jones ! s'exclama Lara en riant alors qu'il piquait un fard.

- Tu vas voir toi ! grogna-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Ils se mirent à de battre entre les draps jusqu'à ce que Lara capitule, à bout de souffle. Ils se sourirent alors et se laissèrent aller de nouveau aux caresses, la pluie battant violemment le toit au dehors.

* * *

Lara suivait chacun de ses mouvements, assise en tailleur sur le lit, l'œil morne. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour en Angleterre et bien qu'il ne cessait de repousser la date fatidique du départ, Stéphane ne pouvait plus retarder son retour sur paris, ne serait-ce d'une journée. Le nombre d'appels du professeur ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des jours et d'autres membres de l'équipe l'avaient contacté pour qu'il vienne les aider pour les préparatifs. Dans un mois, ils partiraient et la plupart des choses étaient encore à faire. Ils avaient des soucis avec la compagnie des fouilles de Puri et, en tant que chargé de communication au sein du groupe, cela revenait à Stéphane. Impossible de rester plus longtemps ici. Et pourtant, il aurait vraiment aimé. Ces deux dernières semaines en compagnie de Lara avaient été délicieuses…Et bien trop courtes à son goût. Et visiblement au goût de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de pousser des soupirs déchirants. Il ferma enfin son dernier sac et se redressa, attirant sur lui les deux yeux bruns de chien battu. 

- Et bien voilà ! lâcha-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard. Tout est prêt.

Avec un petit grognement de mécontentement, Lara se leva du lit et vint se nicher contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez…Boude pas…Tu viendras me voir très vite…

-Tu parles, dans deux mois, ronchonna-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Comment je vais faire moi, toute seule ici ?

- Comme tu as fait ces deux dernières années, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Allez, ça ira, tu verras. Et puis, quand tu viendras me voir, je te montrerai toutes mes découvertes !

Elle se détacha un peu de lui, le regardant avec un sourire. Il savait qu'elle aimait l'écouter parler d'histoire et d'archéologie. Elle le lui avait dit. Et avait même avoué qu'elle commençait elle-même a s'y intéresser un peu plus sérieusement. Une grande victoire personnelle pour le jeune homme ! Enfin quelqu'un ne le trouvait pas radoteur et insipide !

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

- Mmh, disons que si nous avons raison, nous devrions trouver un vieux temple , commença-t-il, déjà les yeux dans le vague. Tu te rends compte ? Perdu pendant des siècles, il nous dévoilerait tous ses trésors ! Qui sait, peut-être même des objets de grandes valeurs…

- Vous jouez aux pilleurs de tombes ? _(ndla : pilleur de tombes signifie tomb raider ;-) )_

Elle avait demandé cela avec sérieux, sans arrogance. Cela ne surprit qu'à moitié le jeune homme. Après tout, comment penser aux archéologues sans revenir à chaque fois aux archéologues d'Egypte ayant violé les pyramides des pharaons pour piller leur or ? Stéphane secoua la tête :

- Non, jamais, affirma-t-il avec une grande fermeté. Ne confonds pas les deux. Les pilleurs de tombes prennent les objets par la force, nous, jamais. Nous découvrons et conservons les reliques pour les exposer aux regards du monde entier. N'oublie pas que toutes ces choses appartiennent à l'Histoire, au passé, et non aux hommes du présent.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est bien mon cœur, fit-il en l'embrassant gentiment. Allez, il faut que j'y aille.

Le grognement qu'il reçut en réponse le fit rire. Il savait qu'elle avait peur. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait chez elle. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle découchait tous les soirs pour venir le rejoindre, Stéphane lui ayant tout de même déconseillé de sécher les cours. Lord Henshingly Croft en était devenu fou de rage au point que Lara avait menacé de quitter définitivement la maison familiale. Elle avait avoué au jeune homme que son père avait même parlé de la déshériter. Tout cela ennuyait beaucoup Stéphane. Il n'avait pas envie de détruire la vie de Lara. Mais elle lui avait assuré que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle ferait des excuses et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Seulement voilà. Avec les jours passant, elle avait de moins en moins envie de s'excuser et le faire allait certainement relever de l'exploit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner s'enfermer chez elle. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

- Deux mois, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau sur le front. Deux mois face à un an et demi…C'est rien du tout.

- Evidemment, toi tu seras avec tes amis à faire ce que tu aimes, alors que moi…

- Hey, tu vas me manquer aussi !

- C'est vrai ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il vit alors que ses yeux brillaient. Les larmes des au revoir. Ce qu'il détestait.

- Oui, idiote, souffla-t-il. Je penserai à toi tout le temps. Je me demanderai toujours ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es, si tu es seule, si tu es triste…Tu occuperas toutes mes pensées.

- Plus que tes vieilles momies ?

- Promis, fit-il en se forçant à sourire, le cœur serré. Je ne t'oublierai pas une seule seconde.

- Pareil, promit-elle. Jamais je ne t'oublierai non plus.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre puis Lara passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Elle se détacha de lui avec un sourire, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Allons-y, dit-elle d'un voix tremblante. Sinon, je ne vais jamais te laisser partir.

Le cœur lourd, Stéphane hocha la tête et chargea son sac sur son épaule. Ils marchèrent main dans la main en silence, jusqu'au bout de la rue, jusqu'à l'intersection avec l'avenue. Aéroport à droite, manoir Croft à gauche. Stéphane se tourna vers la jeune fille brune et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tu sais, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, je sais, souffla-t-elle. Moi aussi.

- On se retrouve très vite, promit-il en serrant la petite main dans les siennes. Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport, je te le promets.

- D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

- Comme toujours.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois puis, avec un dernier sourire, il prit son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna dans la rue, sans se retourner de peur de ne pouvoir partir. Sa nouvelle vie l'attendait. Une nouvelle vie où Lara aurait sa place. Il le lui avait promis.

* * *

Dans la glace, un reflet qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un visage dur, terne, les joues creusées, les yeux rouges de larmes versés, et pourtant, un regard plus dur que le métal. Mécaniquement, Lara défit ses deux tresses. Trop encombrant. L'heure n'était plus au jeu à présent. Elle se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit son sac à dos dans lequel elle fourra quelques affaires. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un short et un tee shirt, ainsi que ses rangers à grosses semelles. Puis, elle attrapa une clé cachée sous un tas de chaussettes et s'avança vers une large commode dans un coin de la pièce. A la porte de la chambre, une voix appelait. Elle l'entendait à peine. 

- Lady ? Lady Croft ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous devriez manger quelque chose, voilà trois jours que vous n'êtes pas sortie. Lady ?

Lara sortit plusieurs valises argentées des tiroirs et les posa tour à tour sur son bureau. Elle ouvrit l'une d'elle pour en sortir deux pistolets argentés et leurs étuis. Comme un automate, elle accrocha la ceinture autour de sa taille, puis les lanières autour de ses cuisses afin de maintenir les fourreaux en place. Elle sortir les chargeurs d'un geste précis et regarda avec mépris les balles s'y trouvant. L'heure n'était plus au jeu. Elle attrapa de nouveaux chargeurs. Balles réelles. Sans hésitation, elle les enclencha et plaça les deux automatiques dans leurs gaines. Elle saisit d'autres chargeurs qu'elle lança dans son sac à dos, ainsi que quelques grenades, une lampe torche, une liasse de billets et un passeport. Elle récupéra encore quelques couteaux qu'elle accrocha à sa taille. Puis elle ferma d'un coup sec les valises et d'un geste de la main, les balaya, les objets tombant avec fracas sur le sol. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil dans le miroir. L'éclat de ses yeux ne la trompait pas. Une mèche de cheveux vint balayer son visage. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour la remettre derrière son oreille. Elle la laissa libre. En revanche, elle saisit un élastique et entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux en une tresse unique qu'elle rejeta dans son dos d'un geste de la tête. Plus pratique. Moins gamine. Voilà. Elle était prête. Fin de la première partie. Fin des jeux. Début de l'âge adulte. Début de la chasse.

Elle ramassa un large imperméable et des lunettes de soleil qui traînaient là, ainsi que son téléphone portable. Elle en aurait besoin pour prévenir ses contacts. Saisissant son sac à dos, elle quitta sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Sans un regard pour la boule de papier froissée sur son lit. Une feuille de journal. Un article.

« _Rebellions des opposants au régime dans la région de Bhubaneshwar._

Les rebelles ont attaqué hier au soir une caserne de l'armée indienne. Cette région, considérée comme dangereuse par les autorités, était étroitement surveillée par le gouvernement tant les affrontements étaient houleux. Cela n'a malheureusement pas empêché une équipe d'archéologues de se rendre sur les lieux afin d'effectuer des fouilles. Imprudence ? Méconnaissance du risque ? Impossible à savoir. Cette soif de découverte s'est finie dramatiquement pour cette petite équipe internationale d'une douzaine de personnes. Attaquée au petit matin par une troupe rebelle, les archéologues et leurs gardes du corps n'ont eu aucune chance face aux soldats bien armés. Ne réclamant aucune rançon et revendiquant cet acte gratuit au nom de l'opposition au régime, les rebelles ont froidement exécutés leurs otages dans l'heure suivant leur capture, ne laissant aucune chance à l'armée indienne d'intervenir. On compte parmi les victimes, le professeur Henry Fernand, éminent professeur à la faculté d'Archéologie de Paris, Bernard Simon, Xavier Jefferson…

Stéphane Becker. »


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Dix ans plus tard_

Lara sortit de la douche en baillant bruyamment. Elle s'enveloppa avec délice dans son peignoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Enfin rentrée ! Cette mission au Pérou n'avait pas été de tout repos…La preuve, cette vilaine éraflure de balle au mollet n'avait pas l'air de vouloir guérir. Elle se redressa pour y jeter un œil. Ce fut ce moment que choisit son majordome pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, portant un plateau e argent sur lequel se trouvait une lettre. Sous son bras, un colis entouré d'un gros ruban rouge.

- Un cadeau ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et une invitation à la réception organisa par Mike Donnovan, compléta Winston en lui présentant l'enveloppe.

Lara ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir. En revanche, elle attrapa le colis et déchira le papier, comme une enfant face à un cadeau de Noël. Elle en sortit une sublime robe de soirée noire scintillante. Elle sifflota en la regardant, toujours assise en tailleur sur son lit.

- Un bien joli présent, remarqua le majordome en ouvrant la lettre.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Lara. Mais, pour une fois, j'aurais préféré de la couleur…C'est vrai, pourquoi toujours du noir ?

- Soirée mondaine impose, déclara Winston en lui montrant la carte. Vingt et une heure, ce soir. Dois-je annoncer votre venue ?

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. Et pourtant…Pourtant, voir un peu de monde ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis…Elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu avec tous ces hommes qui ne la voyait comme un mannequin à habiller avec des robes à dix mille livres, tous ces écervelés qui bavaient en la voyant marcher, qui étalaient leur culture sans aucune passion ni aucune intonation, sans aucune étincelles dans les yeux. Tous ces imbéciles qui lui donnaient envie de vomir…Et aucune envie de les connaître mieux. Juste pour s'amuser et les voir se détruire tout seuls sous son regard écrasant.

- Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en se levant, la robe dans les bras.

- Bien.

Elle savait que son vieux majordome était heureux qu'elle voie du monde. Il ne désespérait pas qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un. S'il savait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait plus…

Elle s'installa devant son miroir et entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux bruns. Sa brosse effleura son oreille droite et, sans même réfléchir, elle porta ses doigts juste derrière cette dernière. Avec un sourire, elle reprit son ouvrage, laissant son esprit divaguer dans ses souvenirs.

Une heure plus tard, elle était prête, vêtue de sa longue robe noire. Son majordome la regardait tournoyer devant sa glace pour vérifier une dernière fois le moindre détail.

- Vous ne vouliez pas un peu de couleur ? remarqua-t-il.

- Pas pour eux, répondit-elle simplement.

Il n'y avait pas encore d'homme pour qui elle voulait mettre des robes colorées. Elle prit un grand manteau noir et enfila des chaussures à hauts talons. Puis, elle sortit de la pièce, caressant doucement sans y penser les cheveux sous lesquels se dessinait le tatouage qu'elle avait fait faire par une vieille femme en Egypte.

En souvenir de lui.

* * *

** FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! cette fois, c''est bien fini ! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lue et soutenue ! Tout ce que vous m'avez dit m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a poussée à finir cette petite fic ! Enfin ! Voilà pourquoi selon moi pourquoi notre chère Lara est toujours célibataire ! Mais j'aime tellement ce perso, qu'elle risque bien de revenir s'agiter sous mon nez de nouveau ! A bientôt ! Et encore merci de vos encouragements ! 


End file.
